Multiplayer Glitches
List of multiplayer glitches Just as there are occasional glitches found in single player mode, Red Dead Redemption's multiplayer mode contains some as well. Although Rockstar Games has patched many of these glitches, a few survive to this day. Unpatched glitches These are glitches that still exist. Mortuary Portal Glitch In Blackwater, players can initiate some strange effects by jumping between the wagon and the wall of the mortuary (the gray-blue building with the coffin in front of it, across the street from the docks), switching to fists, pressing the aim and block buttons, and then attempting to walk between the wagon's back wheel and the wall. The effects that occur appear to be random and include: #Warping beneath the ground and the mortuary, often causing the player to immediately fall into nothingness and then immediately reappear on the ground between the wagon and the wall. Occasionally the player can walk/shuffle a short distance around Blackwater before falling. #Teleporting above the mortuary at varying heights, resulting in some damage taken. #Teleporting to somewhere in the area around the mortuary at a great height, causing the player to die upon impacting the ground. # Occasionally warping into the drugstore on the other side of the wagon from the mortuary. The drugstore's interior is invisible except for the windows and doors, allowing the player to see everything outside the drugstore. Firing weapons within the drugstore will cause NPCs to react as though the player is outside the drugstore, however neither NPCs nor the player can fire past the invisible walls. The only way to get out of the drugstore is to die. Put Yourself Behind Bars There are two places where a player can enter a jail cell that is otherwise inaccessible. MacFarlane's Ranch In the foreman's building at MacFarlane's Ranch, players can enter the locked cell by doing the following: #Go to the back of the building. There will be two wooden crates and three small boards up against the back wall. #Crouch, aim at the wall, and walk up onto the crates. Continue walking backwards through the brick wall. To exit the cell, the player will have to die. Alternatively, the player can ask a friend to place their horse against the wall and dismount. The player can then walk toward that wall and mount when the option is given. This will cause the player to glitch through the wall and thus win back their freedom. Armadillo Players can enter the cell in the Armadillo sheriff's office by crouching by the cell door and throwing a stick of dynamite by the front door. The explosion will throw the player into the cell. To exit the cell, the player need only walk away and the cell door will open. Riding in the Back of a Wagon Using a horse, players can enter the back of any open-topped wagon by riding up behind the wagon at a good clip, then jumping. If timed and aligned correctly, the horse will land in the back of the wagon. Players can then remain mounted or, if needing to make room (e.g. for other posse members), they can dismount and kill their horse. If another player is driving the wagon, they should be careful to avoid bumping into things or going too fast, as any passengers in the back of the wagon will fall off if jostled too much. This glitch works in both single and multiplayer modes. Another way to enter the back of a wagon is to stand next to the wagon's back wheel. From the weapon wheel, select fists, then aim and block while walking toward the wagon wheel. This glitch is not as reliable as the horse method outlined above. Bird Glitch This can happen anywhere, but it's usually seen around towns. Sometimes players will see a vulture in the air that is flapping its wings but is either not moving or moving only slightly. Usually (but not always) this bird can be shot. This glitch is confirmed on both the Xbox 360 and the PS3. Floating Wagon/Cart While this glitch doesn't effect gameplay, it's rather humorous to see. It happens when a wagon/cart spawns in mid-air. The unfortunate horses attached to these magical vehicles immediately fall, killing themselves. With the vehicle rendered useless, any NPCs on board abandon it. Players can run under the wagon/cart/stagecoach and it will "crush" them. Blackwater's Theater Glitch Players can enter the theater auditorium (the room with the projection screen) in Blackwater by climbing the ladder off the westernmost/back wall of the theater (the red brick building across from the train station), jumping off the lefthand ledge onto the other roof, running toward the edge and jumping toward the space between the theater and the building directly next to it just as they start fall. If done correctly, the player will land behind the wooden planks that block off the very narrow space between the theater and the neighboring building. Once there, the player should turn around to face the planks at their back, select their fists, then, while blocking (holding L2 and RB/R1), rub against the wall. This should cause the player to walk through the wall and into the theater. (Sometimes the player will wind up inside the red house rather than the theater.) As with many other "access-the-inaccessible" glitches, the only way to exit the building is by dying. As a bonus glitch, attempting to walk on the platform under the projection screen will cause the player to fall through the floor and go through a series of antics in which the character constantly falls and flails around as though drunk. To get out of this, the player can simply stand still or attempt to walk toward the edge of the platform and repeatedly hit A/Square until the character jumps to safety. Beecher's Hope Glitch It's possible to enter the Marstons' ranch house in Beecher's Hope by shooting out the glass in one of the windows on the porch (except the large windows at the front of the house; these windows lead into Jack's room and will cause the player to instantly teleport outside), then exiting the porch, lining up with the window, taking a running leap over the railing and then quickly jumping toward the window. Players can then explore the house and exit by either climbing through the attic window onto the roof or by walking into Jack's room. Escalera Brothel Glitch Players can access a locked room in the brothel (the red/pink building near the green house and the Federales headquarters) in Escalera by doing the following: #Enter through the door nearest the Federales building, then head down the short hallway with the door at the end. #To the left of the door is a large planter with green leaves inside of it. Jump or walk behind the planter, switch to fists, and crouch down. #While holding the aim and block buttons, walk toward the lefthand wall that has a barred door on it. Players may find it easier to hit the crouch, aim, and block buttons at the same time while walking toward the wall, as it's very easy to get stuck behind the planter and be unable to walk or block. Players should also be careful not to aim and block while there are people nearby or to switch to expert targeting, otherwise their character will target the person nearby, which may result in a bounty and the Federales in the area attacking. If done correctly, the player will warp into the room behind the locked door. This room has only a boarded up window and the outline of the door on the wall that the player previously warped through. The player can run up against the wall that they warped through and temporarily turn invisible in a manner similar to the Invisible Character glitch. You can leave this room by standing with your back to the door and throwing dynamite just past the middle of the room, thus causing your character to glitch back through the door. (Confirmed July 2018) Patched glitches These glitches have been patched or partially patched. Top of a Cliff (Patched in multiplayer only) Note: Players will need a horse for this glitch to work. Players can explore an otherwise inaccessible cliff near MacFarlane's Ranch by doing the following: #Go to MacFarlane's Ranch. #Follow the train tracks to the left. This will lead to a tunnel. #Go to the end of the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, the train tracks are a little steep, so caution is warranted. #Turn around to face the pillar on the left. While mounted, walk against the pillar. This should eventually cause the player to phase through. #Once through the pillar, quickly walk through the wall to the left. The player will fall, and the top of the screen will turn green for a second. The player will then be on top of the cliff. The player can now explore the whole cliff (being careful not to fall). Although this glitch has been patched in multiplayer, the above method will still work in single player mode. Unlike in multiplayer, however, the higher parts of the cliff cannot be explored. If the player is lucky enough, they will teleport to the opposite side of the barrier. The Infinite Horse Stamina cheat is helpful in this situation so the player can constantly press A/Square to get them up the cliff. But beware as Rockstar patched this so that, in a certain area, the player will fall through the ground. This patch of ground is easily distinguishable by its blurry appearance. Elevator Glitch Before this glitch was patched, players in MacFarlane's Ranch, could initiate an incredibly high jump by standing beside the stack of wooden logs near the outhouse (located around the left corner of the house from where the multiplayer help marker appears) and repeatedly tapping R1/RT. This exhilarating moment would, unfortunately, end in the player's death once they came back to earth. This glitch was fixed in the 1.02 patch. Blackwater Slingshot (Partially patched) Similar to the Elevator Glitch, players can achieve another impossibly high jump in Blackwater. To do this, the player must go to the front of the bank. On the steps, the player should climb onto the righthand ledge and enter cover. This should put them between the wall and the pine tree, and they can then crouch and then attempt to leave cover. If performed correctly, the player will be catapulted into the air almost as high as the Redemption Mountains. Alternately, players can wind up inside the bank, on the second floor of the bank, under the bank (from which they could still access the second floor by crawling under the teller windows), on the roof of the bank, outside the bank, or standing in mid-air high above Blackwater. This glitch has been confirmed on both the Xbox 360 and the PS3, although it occurs less frequently on the PS3. This glitch has been partially patched so that, should a player warp into the bank, the screen will go black and they will be teleported back out into a random spawn location in Blackwater. Antimatter Character Glitch This complicated glitch required at least two players and a wagon. While the first player stood beside the wagon, the second player would climb up into the driver's seat, then shoot the first player in the head. After respawning, the first player would return to the wagon. Both players would then press Y/Triangle so that the driver was leaving the wagon just as the player on the ground was attempting to hijack it. (It was suggested to count to three, with the driver pressing Y/Triangle on the count of two and the hijacker pressing Y/Triangle on the count of three). If performed successfully, the two characters would glitch into each other. The hijacker would stand up and be able to walk through walls, under the ground or 'fly', all depending on what level they were standing on when they performed the glitch. They could alter the level they stood on by climbing onto their mount. (The mount would not go through walls or fly, but the glitching player could still ride it.) To other players, the glitched character would appear strangely (falling and screaming, etc.). The glitch was cured by dying. Escalera Mansion Prior to being patched, players could enter the mansion in Escalera and fall through the floor. From there, they could kill other players and NPCs but they, themselves, could not be hit by bullets. A player using this glitch could only be killed with dynamite. Chuparosa Similar to the Escalera Mansion glitch above, players could enter the floor of the Chuparosa inn (the building marked "Posada", on the northern side of town) by going to the upstairs door, crouching, then throwing a fire bottle at the door, timing it so that they entered the door at the same time that the bottle hit it. As in the Escalera glitch, the player could then shoot anyone within range and could only be killed with a stick of dynamite. Thieves' Landing House Glitch Players used to be able to enter the Thieves' Landing safehouse by shooting out the upstairs window and jumping through it. From there, the player was practically invulnerable while still being able to shoot other players and NPCs, making it easy to achieve high scores. Invisible Character When mounting a horse, the player would sometimes turn invisible. Only their weapons would be visible, and the camera could not be moved. This glitch has been patched, however players who are about to lag out while riding a mount will still temporarily go invisible. Under the Blackwater Freight Warehouse In Blackwater, crouching and walking up against the post that supports the freight warehouse ramp and the wooden plank next to the post would cause the player to warp under the floor of the warehouse. This glitch appears to have been patched. Flying Glitch (Partially patched) This complex glitch required a fire bottle, throwing knives, a pistol/revolver, and knowing how to fakethrow. Players could equip the fire bottle, aim, and run forward, then press RT/R2 to throw and press LB/L1 twice, attempting to switch to their pistol the second time they held LB/L1 and pressing LT/L2 and R3 at the exact same time after switching to the pistol, but holding LT/L2. If done correctly, a firebottle flame would be visible. The player then had to switch to their knives and press LB/L1, causing them to fly. Pressing LB/L1 again would cause the player to stop flying. Combining this with the Invincible Glitch allowed the player to survive high falls. In June 2014, a patch was created that made it much more difficult to quickly switch from fire bottles/dynamite to a gun, though this does not appear to have made the glitch entirely impossible. Invincible Glitch Players could achieve invincibility by doing the following: #Go to Chuparosa and start land grab, then go the the yellow building and climb up. #Aim their Springfileld rifle, continously walk into the door on the balcony, and have a friend shoot them in the head. #Quickly press the Dead Eye button repeatedly until they respawn. The player should see some flashes as though going into Dead Eye multiple times in rapid succession. Once that was over, the player would find they had six fire bottles and (limited) invincibility. If it successful, the player could only be killed with the explosive rifle or by drowning (they could even survive a fall from a great height). Entering a loading screen or drowning in water would take away the glitch. The difficulty of this glitch was increased as of June 2014. Glitches Unpatched Glitch (Partially patched) First, the player must remove the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack from their hard drive, then go to Cochinay and begin shooting birds until one falls outside the map. After waiting five seconds, the player should randomly die and respawn were the bird fell. Then, activate the Flying Glitch; the player should fall after 10 seconds of flying and not die. After that, the player should be invincible and able to do any patched glitch in the game. Because the Flying Glitch has been partially patched, players may find this glitch difficult or impossible to exploit. Multiplayer Injured Man XP/"The End of Multiplayer" Glitch (Partially patched) Prior to patching, players were able to locate an injured man in MacFarlane's Ranch, Armadillo, or Blackwater and shoot him in the head, setting off an effect that would cause the player's XP gain to skyrocket. This glitch was nicknamed "The End of Multiplayer" because it caused load times for sessions, game lobbies, and even the Outfitter to be extremely long, from 5 minutes to over a decade , and it caused all NPCs (except occasionally lawmen) and player mounts to disappear. This glitch was also used in conjunction with invincibility glitches and invisibility glitches, causing further problems. Some players still do get this glitch, though very rarely. Update: This glitch is in full effect as of November 2016. Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Glitches